Pastel y Helado Azul
by Nanaarsenica
Summary: Percy/Nico Nico tiene un plan, Percy tiene pastel y helado azul. Una cosa llevo a la otra y todo se salio de control.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es el primer oneshot que escribo y publico de esta pareja, fue algo difícil, me confundía con las personalidades pero me gusto como quedo. Espero les guste a ustedes.

Se supone que es después del final de "Batalla en el Laberinto", lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara.

Aquí hago una mención honorifica a mi querida Jho' por betearme, jho' te amo 3

En fin, disfruten.

* * *

><p>"—Entra. Hay pastel y helado—le invite—me parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar".<p>

* * *

><p>Nico dudo unos segundos, pero vio a Percy dándole espacio para entrar y así lo hizo. Percy tomó el pastel de la cómoda y se lo dio, sonriendo.<p>

—Regreso en unos segundos—dijo y salió de la habitación.

Nico miró el pastel en sus manos algo avergonzado, cortó un pedazo y comió, disfrutando del dulce sabor de este. Exploro con la vista la habitación, deteniéndose en el collar del campamento; se acercó, lo agarro y jugueteo con las cuentas. Dejó el collar al oír los pasos de Percy acercándose, comió otro pedazo de pastel recordando todo lo que le iba a decir. Vio al chico entrar con un plato de helado en una mano y refresco en otra.

—Azul—dijo Nico al ver ambas cosas.

Percy se encogió de hombros riendo, dejo lo que traía en la cómoda y se sentó en la cama. Nico siguió comiendo pastel mientras el otro lo observaba, poniéndolo algo incómodo.

—Siéntate—dijo palpando a sus lado en la cama.

Terminó el pastel, dejó el plato donde estaba el helado, mientras tomaba este, dejó su espada de hierro estigio junto a la ventana y tomó asiento junto a Percy, el cual tenía una sonrisa que desconcertaba al hijo de Hades. Mientras comía el helado sentía unas terribles ganas de golpearlo, pero se limitó a hablar.

— ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me molesta—anuncio sin dejar de comer o mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó confundido—no te estaba mirando—dijo y se sintió estúpido.

—Claro—se mofó riendo.

Lo miro y se quedó hipnotizado en esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y estuvo tentado a quitarle el mechón de pelo rebelde que tenía en la cara.

Percy admiro la pálida cara de Nico, su pelo enmarañado y despeinado, sus pestañas algo llamativas, las ojeras que llevaba bajo los párpados de esos extraños y hermosos ojos oscuros. "Espera, ¿hermosos?"

—De... ¿De qué querías hablarme? —reaccionó Percy algo cohibido.

Nico giro la vista a su helado y se sonrojo, maldiciendo mentalmente.

—Yo...

—Termina el helado—le interrumpió mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca sintiéndose culpable—creo que eso puede esperar—dejó de mirarlo.

—Sí—asintió el otro mientras seguía comiendo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en un incómodo silencio. El hijo de Poseidón lo siguió observando, pero ahora daba simples miradas fugaces. El morocho estaba concentrado en el cremoso y azulado helado en sus manos, y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué tienes con la comida azul?

Percy sonrió abiertamente, todo mundo le preguntaba eso y le parecía divertido el hecho de que todos pensaran que era ridículo.

—Cosas, larga historia—ladeo la cabeza juguetona mente.

Nico lo miro como su cabello caía rebelde y cuando se enderezó tomó un mechón y lo puso tras la oreja quedando ambos rostros muy cerca. El hijo de Hades se percató de su acción y se sonrojo hasta las orejas Percy estaba sorprendido y se enternecido al verlo tan sonrojado.  
>Algo en su interior lo impulsaba a besarle.<p>

Nico se levantó de golpe acelerado. El corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho, parecía que un huracán se instalará en su estómago y su sangre parecía calentarse en todo su rostro y pecho.

—Yo... C-creo que sería mejor que regrese luego—dijo y se encamino a la ventana por su espada.

— ¡Espera!—Percy lo agarró del brazo antes de que saliera, mirando aun su rojo rostro.

—Suéltame Jackson—ordenó Nico, pero sonó más a súplica, forcejeando por soltarse.  
>Percy rió al oír su apellido dicho de esta forma.<p>

—No te haré daño.

—No me preocupa eso, puedo vencerte fácilmente. Aló, soy el rey de los fantasmas, ¿te suena eso?—le dedicó una dura mirada, pero lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

—Espera. Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?— Preguntó sorprendido. Él dejó de forcejear y giró el rostro sin contestar, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo temeroso—. ¿Nico?— Aflojo su agarre sin soltarlo

Este solamente se quedó viendo un punto en la pared, intentando domar el mar de pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza y controlando su estúpido impulso.

—¿Estas b...?— calló cuando Nico lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó la mano de Nico sin moverse ni un centímetro viendo al morocho, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus labios se sentían fríos con los de él. Se alejó mostrando unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza y dolor, Percy se tentó a devolverle el beso, a arrinconar le contra la pared y dejarle los labios rojos (y algo mas). Tal vez solo eran hormonas.

—Lo...—balbuceo— lo siento—. Le soltó la playera y bajó la vista al notar la expresión de Percy. Apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo—. Mejor me voy.

Sintió las calientes manos de Percy acariciar su rostro, le devolvió la mirada y él le besó. Ahora el sorprendido él, sintió un calor en su pecho y jadeo extrañado. Percy le mordió el labio y adentro su lengua, acariciando y conociendo la de Nico, explorando como era debido. Su lengua también estaba fría y tenía el sabor al helado y al pastel, dulce.

Nico se aferró a la polera de Percy, cerrando los ojos mientras temblaba ante aquel increíble beso. Percy alejo sus manos del rostro del otro y le acaricio la cintura metiéndoselas dentro de la playera. Nico se sobresaltó al contacto, y se estremeció sintiendo corrientes extrañas que iban directamente a su entrepierna.

Lentamente y sin romper el beso, Percy camino hasta caer sentado en la cama, arrastro a Nico hasta que cayó hincado con las piernas en cada lado. Nico le rasguñó el pecho y gimió en los labios del otro, se aferró a su nuca tomando varios mechones de cabello en su mano. Se separaron, quedando a centímetros de distancia, jadeantes y sosteniéndose la mirada. Percy rió y el morocho se irrito.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, solo—le abrazo—es extraño.

— ¿Extraño malo?—dijo mientras dejaba un superficial beso.

—Extraño raro—le devolvió el beso— interesante— sonrió mientras se recostaba en la cama, jalando consigo a Nico— ¿te molesta?

Negó con la cabeza y se unieron nuevamente en un beso, el ojiverde posó sus manos en el trasero de Nico dándole un leve apretón, este gimió en sus labios. El ambiente se estaba calentando cuando oyendo la puerta abrirse.

—Querido... ¡Oh! Lo siento—la madre de Percy río y salió algo divertida, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Nico se levantó de golpe, con el rostro rojo como tomate (por tercera o cuarta vez), se alborotó el pelo sin mirar a Percy a los ojos.

—Me voy—dijo sin dejar que Percy respondiera.

Así, salió por la ventana y cuando Percy se acercó a detenerlo ya no estaba. So río bobamente, acariciando sus labios, ese beso le había dado una alegría, aunque estaba confundido. Se sentó en la cama y vio la espada de hierro estigio que quedó contra la pared y sonrió. Tenía que regresar por ella en algún momento, y con ese pensamiento salió de su habitación en busca de su madre.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, comenten su opinión que son libres de hacerlo.<p>

Estaba hablando con una amiga y estoy pensando en escribir que pasa cuando regresa por la espada.

Hasta la próxima 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, traigo la ultima parte de esto. la escribí hace tiempo pero hasta ahora la subo. Fue un poco dificil y gracioso escribirlo.

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes es mio. Solo la extraña historia. (Creo que se me olvido ponerlo en el primero)

En fin, disfruten

* * *

><p>—Basta—jadeo Nico de una forma poco decorosa, retorciéndose en los brazos de Percy.<p>

Estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama del otro, con Percy entre sus piernas embistiéndoles constantemente. Era un lio de sensaciones y no podía evitar jadear o gemir. Odiaba no poder controlar sus emociones pero amaba esas sensaciones que le daban cuando Percy golpeaba ese punto dentro de él. No sabía que era o porque estaba ahí pero le había temblar deliciosamente.

— ¿Basta? Pero si te gusta—dijo con dificultad.

Embistió con fuerza a Nico haciendo que se arqueara y retorciera en las sabanas.

—Te odio—jadeo mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos, le daba vergüenza que lo viera de esa forma, tan expuesto y en carne viva.

Sabía que había sido mala idea regresar por su espada, podía haber conseguido otra y librarse del chico. Pero inconscientemente deseo volver a verlo. Besarlo como lo hicieron antes. Tenía en mente el hecho de que si la mamá de Percy no hubiera interrumpido hubieran llegado a eso rápidamente.

—No me odias—le acaricio los muslos con cariño—si me odiarás me hubieras matado antes de meterla.

A Nico se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas y me mordió el labio con fuerza, evitando los jadeos incontrolados. Percy hizo que quitara los brazos y lo beso tiernamente, sin dejar de embestirlo.

—Percy, despacio—sollozo.

—Dioses... Eres muy sensible

Tomó su miembro y acaricio la punta con el pulgar mientras le besaba, cepillando repetidamente la sensible abertura en este. Nico enterró las uñas en los brazos de Percy, mientras abría las piernas.

—Joder sí... —Maldijo mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada—así—suplico cerrando los ojos.

Percy rio mientras continuaba en lo suyo.

— ¡Espera!— Percy detuvo sus embestidas y se sostuvo con el brazo para ver a los ojos a Nico—dijiste que tenías un plan.

El hijo se Hades lo miro sorprendido.

—No creo que sea momento de discutir eso.

— ¿Por qué?

Nico le pego con la palma en la frente y se volvió a poner rojo hasta las orejas.

— ¿Enserio estas preguntando eso?

Sonrió reanudando las estocadas, se fundieron en un beso algo desesperado. Percy metió las manos dentro de la playera del otro, acariciándole el pecho. Regreso a masturbarlo mientras aceleraba las embestidas. Nico soltó un gemido contra el beso y retorciéndose se corrió entre ambos, manchándose la playera. Poco después se corrió Percy, quedando recostado sobre el chico.

—_Merda_—gimió Di Ángelo.

Disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de aquel perfecto orgasmo salió de Nico, el cual estaba extrañado ante la sensación del semen de Percy dentro de él, pero se estiro mientras abrazaba a Percy.

—Eso fue intenso —dijo el chico del dios del mar.

—No—murmuro—fue horrible—dijo y rio tras la mueca que hizo Percy.

—Te amo Nico di Ángelo. Y deseo oír tu plan.

* * *

><p><em>Merda:<em> mierda.

* * *

><p>Fue bastante corto ;-; Me siento algo mal por eso, pero fue mi primer lemon de esta pareja, espero me salga mejor en la siguiente.<p>

La idea de Nico gimiendo en italiano fue de mi amiga, ¿quien no desea oír a Nico gemir en italiano?

Si les gusto déjenme Reviews, sino también. Me encanta que me insulten *sarcasmo*

Pero enserio, espero me dejen Reviews, eso me anima a escribir más.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
